


Hunger

by Stargazer_32557038



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Coming Untouched, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_32557038/pseuds/Stargazer_32557038
Summary: Before he had any time to react, the Huntress slightly bent down and cupped his right cheek, a calloused thumb tracing his lips.“Have patience, дорогой.”Then, the touch was gone and he was left there stunned, mouth agape as he watched the Huntress leave him.(The Huntress takes an interest in Dwight in a trial and waits until everyone has been taken care of. Then, she makes her move.)





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, another one. As you see, I have fallen into the bottomless pit of hell that this fandom is. I just have so many ships and so many fic ideas and I need to write them.
> 
> P.S. I apologize in advance for any errors found in the Russian phrases and words in the fic because I'm not familiar with the language and I just used a translator.

Dwight would have preferred to say that this trial was as usual as all the others, but he would only lie through his teeth and he knew it.

The trial had started with him waking up in Red Forest, the Huntress’ realm, along with Claudette, Meg, and Nea. For the first ten minutes, everything went just as usual. He walked through the realm, found a generator and started working on it. Soon, he was joined by Claudette, now both of them working on it.

After a while, just as they were about to finish the first generator, a high-pitched scream was heard in the distance, probably Meg’s from what he had assumed.

Immediately, Claudette had gotten off from the generator and started running towards their fellow hooked survivor and he, after getting the generator done, had started moving towards the same direction.

He had arrived just in time to see Claudette pulling down Meg from the hook’s clutches before they heard a humming sound next to them and started sprinting to the opposite direction.

As he had been running, he slightly turned his head to the right and nibbled on his lower lip as he saw that the Huntress was gaining in on Meg. After a second of hesitation, he had whirled towards them and started heading straight for the Huntress, wanting to lure her away from Meg.

Meg had given him a panicked look as she ran by him, but he had ignored it and deliberately tripped over his feet, making it seem like he was running and stumbled upon them. He had caught a glimpse of red before he closed his eyes, held his breath and waited for the impact, yet it never came.

After a few seconds, curiosity had gotten the best of him and he peeked his eyes open, only to find the Huntress looming over him. He had let out a yelp and stumbled backwards, falling flat on his ass.

Before he had any time to react, the Huntress slightly bent down and cupped his right cheek, a calloused thumb tracing his lips.

“Have patience, дорогой.”

Then, the touch was gone and he was left there stunned, mouth agape as he watched the Huntress leave him.

After that incident, for the rest of the game, he wasn’t touched once, wasn’t chased, wasn’t hit, nothing. It was like the Huntress had chosen to erase his existence completely.

Not that he was complaining much, but wouldn’t it raise questions from the other survivors after this trial was over?

He winced as he heard yet another pierced scream in the distance, probably the last for this trial.

The Huntress had focused entirely on the other three survivors that were with him and had managed to sacrifice them all. Now, as the Entity took Nea’s body, he was left all alone with the Huntress.

There were still two generators to be powered up and he doubted that he could get them done before the Huntress found him, so he settled on walking as quietly as possible around the realm, searching for the hatch.

Suddenly, he heard the all-too-familiar humming sound and his heartbeat sped up, pounding loud against his ribcage. He started running in the opposite direction, but it was too late. The Huntress had already noticed him and she was heading straight for him.

He saw the house a little bit ahead of him and ran towards it, hoping that he could lose her there. He ran inside and dropped the pallet that he passed and rounded the corner, only to find the Huntress right in front of him.

Dwight let out a scream and stumbled back until his back hit a wall. He glanced back and noticed that he was trapped in a corner with nowhere to go, his only escape route currently blocked by the Huntress.

He drily swallowed and pressed his mouth into a tight line, not wanting to let out any pathetic whimpers.

Although, the long-awaited, agonizing hit never came. He peered up at Huntress, who was silently observing him.

“U-Um, what…” he stuttered, trying to form words, yet too many thoughts were flying through his head to focus.

Why wasn’t she killing him? Why had she ignored him the entire time? ‘Have patience’ she had whispered— but for what? What was she going to do?

The fear of the unknown was the worst. Normally, he would get chased and hooked, sacrificed. He could deal with that fear, because he always knew what led after he was caught, yet this time, he couldn’t predict anything.

And that was what scared him the most.

Then, the Huntress slowly moved towards him, pressing her body against his. He turned his head away, breath coming out in short, ragged gasps. His body was tense all over, too afraid to move.

The Huntress remained there, pressed up against him, looming over him. He would never know how she could be so tall and bulky, ripped with muscles. She had to at least be thirty centimeters taller than him, as his head barely reached her shoulders.

Suddenly, he yelped as he was lifted off the ground and instinctively wrapped his legs around her waist.

His mind froze as he now stared into the Huntress’ honey colored eyes. Before he could let out any word, his t-shirt was ripped open, leaving his upper body exposed.

“Oh— oh my god, w-what are you doing?” he asked, voice slightly pitched as he tried to cover himself with his hands.

“No, no, такая красота,” the Huntress mumbled against him and swatted his hands away from his chest, “do not cover yourself.”

He gulped and licked his lips, keeping his hands tangling awkwardly at either side. The Huntress pulled her right hand from underneath his thigh and took off her mask, letting it fall to the ground.

A sudden shiver went down his spine as he studied her features. Scarred lips, strong jawline and cheekbones. He nibbled with his lower lip, trying to discard any unnecessary and perverted thoughts that made his body react so positively to her.

The Huntress glanced down at his lips and without any hesitation, leaned in and slammed her mouth to his. He let out a muffled groan against the kiss. There was nothing sweet and gentle about it, it was hungry and demanding, sharp teeth occasionally digging into his lips, sucking and bruising them.

After what seemed like forever, the Huntress pulled back and he felt like he could breathe again, panting against her. Then, without giving him any time to recover, she dived down and buried her face into the juncture between his neck and collarbone, biting harshly enough into the skin there to draw blood.

He let out a low moan and craned his neck, giving her more access.

He knew that this was wrong, that this was beyond fucked up, yet his body didn’t obey his mind and reacted on its own, drowning in pain and pleasure.

The Huntress lapped her tongue over the bite bark, licking the blood away. Then, she turned around and carried him towards the table that was placed at the center of the house and placed him down. She reached for his pants and undid his belt, pulling it off and then unzipped his pants, discarding them to the floor. She tugged his boxers off and threw them to the ground as well.

“W-Wait, what are you gonna—“

A finger on his lips silenced him, intense honey eyes staring into his own.

“Do not worry your pretty head, дорогой, let мама take care of you,” she whispered lowly.

He held his breath as she leaned down, placed her hands under his thighs and pushed them up, almost bending him in half. From the position he was placed in, he was completely exposed and his cheeks flared up in embarrassment.

Suddenly, something hot and wet prodded at his hole, licking over his tight ring of muscle, teasing. He let out a loud whimper, hips jerking upwards as his half-hard cock twitched.

Finally, after a long period of just teasing with light licks, the Huntress inserted her tongue inside, moving it around. She then slipped in a finger alongside her tongue, fucking him with both.

Dwight let out short whines, panting as he brought his hands over his face. The Huntress withdrew her tongue and he bit back a whine, but immediately after two more fingers were pushed inside of him, fucking him open at a vicious pace.

His body trembled from the heat and bit down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood.

“Let me hear you sing, Птичка.” The Huntress added firmly and twisted her fingers inside him, brushing over the spot that made him see stars.

She started abusing his prostate, fucking her fingers into him over and over again, movements harsh and fast, then slow, taking her time, driving him insane.

He was so close, ready to burst, but he denied himself the release, not until she allowed him to. A fourth finger worked its way inside of him and he moaned under the strain, pain mixed with pleasure blinding him.

“Come for me, дорогой,” she whispered against his thigh and slammed her fingers against his prostate, “ _now_.”

He let out a loud moan as he tipped over the edge, orgasm hitting him with full force, semen falling all over his stomach.

He let his head fall back against the table, chest heaving as he panted. He slightly lifted his head and looked down as he felt something warm on his stomach and, with widened eyes, realized that the Huntress was licking away his semen.

Then, she glanced up at him and Dwight swallowed as he stared into those intense eyes.

This was far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> дорогой= my dear  
> такая красота= such a beauty  
> Птичка= little bird


End file.
